An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Levi doesn't eat apples
by Marionette008
Summary: Levi tried so hard to deny that he was sick. But then he puked. Eren, being the good little shit he is, helps him out. Sort-of a sequel to Even the Strongest Fall


**An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Levi doesn't eat apples**

**A/N: Well, here we are again.**  
**It's 2:30 a.m. and I have school at 7 a.m.**  
**Oh well.**  
**I didn't expect my first sick!Levi story to get such positive reviews. I was like asddfhgjl u guise. I'm grateful for the support! Due to some requests, here we have my second sick!Levi fic. This is set before the female titan woods attack- so basically everybody's alive. Well, not _everybody, _cause some of us couldn't stay alive. ((*glares at Marco*))**  
**Anywho, this one is a little longer, hope you like it :)**  
**Reviews and faves are always appreciated.  
Is considered a sequel for "Even the strongest fall" but can stand alone  
**

* * *

He stared intently at his hand that held the pencil. The stubborn thing refused to move, no matter how much will power he invested in it.

"Er, you okay there Corporal?" A concerned voice asked from his right.

"Shut up," He muttered halfheartedly. He didn't even have the strength to tell the shitty brat off.

"Levi, sir, you're looking a little green. Are you sure you're okay?" Teal eyes were boring holes into his head when Levi looked up.

"Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything is dandy, now shut up and go back to cleaning or something." Levi said grimly and continued staring at his hands.

"Sir, you _do_ remember what happened the last time you ignored your fever?" Eren smirked from across the table.

The little shit had the nerve to bring that up. If he could get his legs to cooperate he would have wiped the floor with the kid's stupid mug.

"Sir, please stop looking at me like I'm a dead man." Eren cringed.

"That's because as soon as I manage to get up, you will be." Levi growled, but coughed right afterwards- not really getting the reaction he was hoping for out of the brat.

Eren's eyes were soft, "Maybe I should call Hange?" He asked carefully, like he was talking to a rabid dog.

"No, she'll just make me stay in bed for a week." Levi gave up on the pencil and let it drop to the table, he crossed his arms.

"Maybe that's best for all of us," Eren mumbled as he got up. He walked over to where Levi was sitting and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, sir, just go to bed."

Levi batted his hand away, "Nonsense, I'm fine." He stood up abruptly and marched his short self out of the room.

"Sir!" Eren called after him but Levi didn't look back.

* * *

He kept walking till the fresh air hit his face. He inhaled deeply; this is what he needed- some peace and…

"Corporal, you look like shit!" The cheery voice of the enthusiastic Hange carried over the empty space of the outdoors.

"Great, just, fucking great." He kicked a pebble near him angrily and glowered at the speck of dirt it left on his boot.  
"Yeah well… what do you want?" He couldn't even come up with an insult, this was getting serious.

"I was gonna ask if you'd like to come with me and see the titan I have captured, but I don't think that's a good idea. You might give him a cold- oh! Maybe that's a great idea! Maybe we can test if they can catch human illnesses!" She jumped around frantically and screeched.

Levi felt his eyes roll out of his head. "No." He said simply and started heading for the stables.

Hange gaped at him a little before she ran to catch up to him. "But, Levi! If you're not going to stay in bed, you might as well be useful!" Hange whined.

"No," He took a brush and approached his horse. "I still like horses better than people," He mumbled quietly.

"You are a bitter little man." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am what I am," He said simply.

Hange gasped, "Not even an insult? This is serious!"

Surprisingly, she left him soon after that, seeing as there was no arguing with Levi when he was in one of his _moods._ Levi finally got the peace and quiet he wanted.

Well, at least for a little while.

Just a few minutes had passed and Erwin walked by with the words "Go get some medicine; you look like you'll pass out." He smirked, "Again," He added.

Levi growled under his breath and startled the horse. It twitched agitatedly as he brushed it.

There was the familiar sound of running but it was muted in Levi's ears due to his splitting headache. The intruded cleared his throat.

So the brat had finally located him. He spared a glance towards the kid, but returned to the business of brushing the horse. Eren stared at him with concerned eyes and a pout on his lips. He could pretty much feel the heath radiating off of the titan-shifter as he neared the sick Corporal. Levi did his best to ignore him as he set the brush away.  
"Sir-"

"What?!" Levi made a swift turn, accidentally rotating himself more than he meant to. The force of the rotation swayed him enough that he managed to topple over his own feet and fall flat to the ground.

Except the ground was soft, and groaning.

"You're heavier than you look," The ground spoke.

Levi blinked slowly and looked down to see Eren instead of the dirt he was expecting. The brat had softened his fall and more importantly, saved him from the dirt. He sat up, his knees bracketing the boy's hips. The brat was blushing like mad. It was awkward indeed.

"Eren, I-" He meant to thank his teal-eyed savior, he really did, but the two words were as far as he got before he went green in the face and puked. Luckily he aimed next to them, saving them both from the unpleasant situation that could have followed.

* * *

"Oh my god, gross." Eren groaned and squirmed out from underneath the slumped Corporal. Eren dusted himself off quickly and went to pull Levi to his feet.

Levi slurred something incoherently and batted his hands away. He then swayed but Eren pulled him back before he face planted into the puddle. Eren made a quiet gagging sound at the sight of everything and pulled the Corporal up.

"Put me down peasant," Levi grumbled but his head lolled to the side onto Eren's shoulder.

"Sir, with all due respect, no." Eren stated firmly and gripped the shorter man's waist. He started walking, heading back for the castle.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Came the bored voice of Mikasa.

"Um," Eren blushed and looked down at Levi, who was clinging to him and glaring at the raven haired girl.

"Shoo," Levi stated simply and moved to stand on his own.

To Eren's surprise, Levi managed to pull off a confident walk that was steady and straight. That is, until he almost ran into a wall.

Eren yelped, "Shit, I'm sorry Mikasa, I'll talk to you later." He rushed over and steered the man towards the door. Eren could feel Mikasa's glare at the back of his head until he shuffled himself and the Corporal inside of the building.

* * *

Once inside he leaned against the door and watched Levi sway down the hallway. His arms flailed left and right as he walked.

He sighed with irritation, "How come it's always me?" He asked no one in particular.

Levi turned to glare at him. Usually that glare would have sent Eren running but now he just hurried to catch up to his patient.

"You don't have to help me brat," The man said.

"I know Sir, but I want to." Eren grinned down at the man that had leaned against him.

"Tch, stupid." Was all that Levi replied before passing out. Again.

* * *

Levi felt a light breeze caress his skin, he opened his eyes slowly.  
He was in his room, sitting on his bed and the pleasant wind was coming from the open window.  
He rubbed his eyes and briefly wondered if he had dreamt the previous events. His head still hurt so no, it hadn't been a dream.

He looked down at himself only to find his shirt missing. He turned his gaze to the left and came face to face with a, well, a face. He blinked several times before the picture sharpened. Teal eyes and red cheeks. Of course.

"Eren where's my shirt?" Was the first thing that came to Levi's mind.

Eren spluttered and backed away quickly. He ran across the room and then back, a clean white shirt in tow.  
"I, uh, the other one was dirty and you kinda puked on it a little so I had to take it off?" He said it as a question.

Levi squinted at the brat, "That's creepy."

Eren frowned, "So much for that. If you're fine now, I'll just leave." Eren pouted and turned towards the door.

What was this? The brat was angry with him? That was new.  
Levi sighed to himself.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He muttered, the brat tuned around with questioning eyes. "Come back, I'll need-" Levi paused and cleared his throat. "I'll probably need your help." He deadpanned as much as possible, considering it physically hurt him to admit that.

The brat grinned, that shitty, _shitty, _brat. Levi glared at him intently. Surprisingly the kid withered a little, that was a good sign.

"What do you need, Sir?" He asked and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well, first of all- I need you not to let anybody in here until I'm completely healthy. Second of all, I need some water." Levi said.

Eren nodded enthusiastically and went to fetch him his water. Levi watched as the kid restlessly bounced around the room, aimlessly looking through books and files.  
Levi drank his water in silence and settled down into the bed for another nap.

* * *

"Shh, you'll wake him up!" Someone whispered.

_Someone that wasn't Eren whispered._ _That little shit. _

Levi opened one eye and squinted at the room. It was filled with people.

"Eren, what did I say about people in my room?" Levi closed his eyes again, as if he could will the people away.

"That I shouldn't let anybody in," Eren mumbled quietly.

"And what did you do?" Levi breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.

"I let people into the room." Eren said with a sad voice.

"Give him a break; we're his superiors not like he could have stopped us." Erwin said.

Hange giggled, "He did try though. Mike had to wrestle him away from the door."

Levi grunted and sat up in his bed, grateful that he had decided to put on a shirt earlier. "What do you want?"

"We brought food! Well, I did." Petra said with a shy smile.

Levi nodded, "That explains you, but not this lot." He glared at the rest of the people.

"Naw, come on Levi we just wanted to make sure you're okay!" Hange whined.

"And now you have," Levi motioned with his hand. "Eren, kindly escort these people the fuck out of my room."

Eren nodded sternly and turned his determined eyes at his superiors.  
"Woof," Hange let out the sound then innocently covered it with a cough. They all laughed amongst themselves but obeyed Levi's wishes.  
"Get well soon," Erwin yelled.

Hange pushed a bottle of some medicine into Eren's hand.  
"If he gets too insufferable just slip one into his tea." With that she left the room.

Eren looked at the bottle dubiously and put it away.

Levi observed as the boy shuffled through the room tiredly. "When was the last time you slept? You look like shit." Levi stated.

Eren rolled his eyes, "I slept last night, you haven't been out that long." Eren sat down onto a chair that was placed next to the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked, "You don't have to take care of me." He repeated his words from earlier.

"I told you I want to. You're my hero and you stuck out for me when I was in trouble with the military police. You help me with my training, and believe in me even if sometimes I don't believe in myself." Eren said quietly and blushed under the Corporal's gaze.

"That was so cheesy I can't even reply." Levi smiled briefly, "But thank you, Eren."

Eren looked back up and grinned at the bred ridden Lance Corporal.

"Stop staring at me with that look and go get me more water," Levi refused to let his glare waver as the brat continued to stare at him.

Eren blinked a couple of times, blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded vigorously. "Right away Sir!" He stood up and almost tripped over his own feet.

Levi let out a chuckle that surprised the both of them.

Eren stopped in his track and turned around, "Sir-"

"Go!" Levi yelled and chucked a pillow at him.

The end.


End file.
